<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wrong place, wrong time by Midnight_Sunrise_63</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600253">Wrong place, wrong time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Sunrise_63/pseuds/Midnight_Sunrise_63'>Midnight_Sunrise_63</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Just read and you'll find out what happens I guess, Late Night McDonald's Run, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are there for like two seconds, there isn't much to say</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Sunrise_63/pseuds/Midnight_Sunrise_63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Terushima really loves McDonald's. So much so that it could even be his downfall.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wrong place, wrong time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have no idea what I was thinking, but I hope you enjoy this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Terushima startled himself awake by the sound of his stomach grumbling. He groaned, almost screeching into his pillow before sitting up. He picked up his phone, checking the time. “You’ve gotta be kidding me,” he mumbled at the time flashing back at him. “It’s the middle of the night, I’m hungry, and gay. Well, the last part I can’t really change, so let’s go fix the other two issues.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He forced himself to his feet, rubbing his eyes as he yawned and stumbled to his closet. He threw on a sweatshirt and some socks, exiting his room as soon as he touched up his hair. “Who knows, maybe the McDonald’s register dude is hot,” he explained to the mirror as he clapped a small amount of gel on his ahoge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled the front door open, covering his mouth in another yawn before walking down the porch. He hopped onto the sidewalk, strolling down towards the bright McDonald’s lights. He grinned, thoughts and cravings of foods already plaguing his mind. With a hop, skip, and a jump, Terushima was inside the fast food joint, spouting off his order to the, unfortunately, female worker behind the register.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And a diet coke,” he finished, pulling out his wallet and the cash that resided inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” she named a total, and Terushima paid the expenses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood off to the side, tapping on a time waster on his phone until his order number was called. He made for the counter, collecting his items and taking a seat close to the window. He watched the midnight cars zoom by, a couple even passing through red lights on their journeys. “To each their own, I guess,” he muttered, taking a huge bite from his burger. He relished in the warm sensation spilling down his throat, filling his stomach with contentment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He packed a few fries into his mouth, their bottom halves drenched in ketchup. He hummed to himself, kicking his feet in quiet delight. He took a small sip of his diet coke, washing down the beef and potato with the cold, fizzy, refreshing fountain drink. He picked at a small splotch of tomato that had escaped his burger and landed on the paper wrapping. He lifted the bun, replacing the tomato into the burger and rejoicing in another satisfactory bite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terushima sighed happily as he wiped the remaining ketchup off his fingers. His burger had been defeated, now it was time to annihilate his fries and the rest of his fountain drink. He stuck the straw in his mouth, sucking down at least half of his soda before he dipped more of his fried potato sticks into the small paper cup of tomato smoothie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once all of his fries were finished, and the soda ran dry, Terushima stood up and stretched. He smiled down at the meal he just scarfed down, and he picked up his platter. He carried it to the garbage, properly disposing of the paper wrappings and placing the empty tray atop the garbage rectangle. It just now awaited its cleaning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terushima exited the joint, gazing up at the night sky with a content feeling in his heart and belly. “Yeah, it’s back to bed time,” he told himself, taking a few steps forwards, then he exhaled a short yet rather loud belch. He chuckled to himself, stuffing his hands into his pockets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made his way down the sidewalk, stopping at a light and waiting for it to announce his turn to cross. He looked up to see the walk sign beckoning him forwards. His feet took him down the curb, a small spring in his step, still feeling nice and happy from his meal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as he was about to congratulate himself on waking up to get a midnight snack, something large, heavy, and metal smacked into his side and he fell right onto his elbow, sending a sharp pain up and down his arm. The “thing” happened to be a car, and it drove right over him as though he were a speed bump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would have screamed if it weren’t for the tires flattening his lungs, crushing his bones beyond repair. But just before he slipped into the abyss of death, he swore he heard two familiar voices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsukki! We just ran over the captain of Johzenji!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Was I just murdered by Freckles and Glasses-chan..?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>However, his true final thought was this. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Does Heaven have a McDonald’s? I hope so. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Do YOU think Heaven has McDonald's? I do.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>